


TidBits! Vol.1

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad fics, M/M, My Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Random Mini Fics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Old Sum: All the attractive men that like Aoba! Yes, these are small TidBits about Aoba if he dated Noiz, Mink, Clear, and Koujaku. I'm not sure if it'll contain smut in later chapters! AU if ya think about it!Now: Just crap chapters. ;3





	1. Aoba & Noiz

**Author's Note:**

> Old Top Note: Me: Something I made months ago!

 

"Um, Noiz I'm starting to think this isn't the best idea." Aboa says as the arm of his boyfriend tightens around his waste. You see they're both playing a video game on the couch. Noiz as always places Aoba on his lap, making it hard for the bluenette to play.

Just having his boyfriends hot breath breathing down his neck is enough to distract Aoba from the game. It's also the another reason to turn him on and it annoys him to no end. The pierced blond also knows this and loves holding it against Aoba.


	2. Aoba & Mink

 

Sometimes Mink takes Aoba on really long walks though the forest. It doesn't bother Aoba though, because it's nice to be alone with the older man. Other times Aoba doesn't get why half the time, but he understands not to question the tall brunette.

Though Mink is the strong silent type, he also sometimes drags Aoba there out of jealousy. He just doesn't trust that pierced kid and the yakuza kid crowding around the bluenette. Sure he's okay with the Clear and all,but that different. Anyway that's not the point, the point is that he's just a tad bit possessive.

Sometimes his possessive side changed into curiosity and he'll end up pulling Aoba onto his lap to cuddle him. He likes to test the waters on holding the other, because the boy's so small compared to him. It makes him feel like he'll crush his lover or make him feel small and helpless. Mainly because that would get him a week of sleeping on the couch.

What's a man to do when his lover hates being coddled?

 

 


	3. Clear & Aoba

 

Aoba was crying in his sleep, like, literally crying on the couch in his and Clear's living room. Clear who had just walked in and witnessed the bluenette's crying face started crying, too, while thinking of ways to get the other to stop. Man, he can't handle it when Aoba cries. It aways makes him cry as well.

'Oh, I don't know what to do? Should I wake him?!' He thinks frantically. Blowing caution to the wind he brings the teen into his arms. He feels the younger tense, but then relax into his arms.

Clear then hears Aoba whisper his name and nuzzle into him."A-Aoba? Are you awake." The silver haired male asked worried that he'd done something wrong, but goes silent after hearing the others light snores. He looks down curiously only to find that the tears had stopped and the smaller was smiling in his sleep. Smiling happily, Clear kisses his young lover on his forehead sweetly.

'Aoba, your so cute.'

 

 


	4. Aoba & Koujaku

 

Aoba was pissed. No not that kind of pissed when he pouts cutely in forgiveness. He was angry to the point where he made very harsh decisions that left Koujaku sulking for a month(without sex).

Sighing for the fifth time Koujaku sat in their bedroom pitying himself. The bluenette never said it wasn't okay. How was he supposed to know it was wrong to do that in a public area?!

All he did really was KISS him!

The raven sure didn't think it was that serious, but if it upsets Aoba then it must have left him embarrassed. His lover got like that every time they did something sexually intimate or just chaste and it was really cute. But right now Aoba's not trying to be cute. Koujaku knows this, but guesses it'll all blow over soon.

Who knows when that will be, but the raven still hopes its soon.

 

 


	5. Aoba & Noiz

Aoba hated having to go to high-class party's with Noiz, because every one of Noiz' co-workers stared at him. They'd either give him suggestive sneers and jealous stares or flirtatious winks and wanton smiles. It was horribly annoying. Mainly, because Noiz noticed and got a bit overly possessive after the party's ended.

This led Aoba into awkward situations in bed where the blond held him all night and made him take off work for a day of heated lovemaking. Sure the bluenette didn't mind, but now he's starting to think that the blond was doing it on purpose. Aoba isn't questioning his lovers possessiveness, but rather his adult version of selfishness. It's always been there, it's just that Aoba never really needed to talk about it or question it. Why would he? Noiz always spoke his mind, so if he didn't like something he would've told him.

But what was so different now? Was it the way Noiz was not around him during the party, claiming he needed to talk with an executive or how he smirked just a bit, barely noticeable as he walked away?

Aoba rooled his. 'I'm sure I'm just imagining things.'

 

 


	6. Aoba & Mink

_Mink knew he was older than Aoba by about six or seven years. He also new that he had a tendency to get sexually aroused no matter how studious or restricted he's been. It didn't happen all the time, the brunette could control his urges, but it only happens when he's intimate with Aoba._

Now remember Aoba may say he's not, but he's a slight prude about intercourse. Sure they've done it a few times, but not much. Mainly because the bluenette would stop Mink right in the mists of for play saying that he just wanted a hand job or just lay together.

Now also remember that Mink is antisocial and didn't understand why the other wanted to stop so he just goes with it. Little did he know that the little bluenette was nervous about intercourse.

What would you expect? He didn't want it to get out of control, like their first, second and third times; which were the only times they had sex. Their first time was done rough and hard against the the floor. The second time had been in a bathroom stall of bar. Then there was their third, which made Aoba blushes every time he thought about it. He had been a bit tipsy at the time, but Mink said he wasn't the one who put the blue tang-top and booty shorts with a baby blue dog-tag collar on him. Aoba had believed him too. Plus Mink never lies. The bluenette could get a "little" weird when drunk.

He knew nothing was wrong with their sex lives but he wanted to make love not a quick fuck each time and be present at those times too. Not lost in lust or drunk, he wanted to be all there.

Was that too much to ask?

 

 


	7. Aoba & Clear

One thing Clear knew without a doubt is that being told, "I love you" by Aoba was better then sex or the cuddling they did afterwards. He wouldn't admit that out-loud to anyone. Maybe Aoba. The bluenette was so adorable when he confesses his love for Clear. Aoba would blush and whine, because Clear tended to stare at him a little to long when he confessed. Clear would blush too and look away. At least the bluenette never had to wait for him to say it back, because Clear would say it back without hesitation and tackle the younger male to the floor.

Clear basically worshipped Aoba and would do anything for his blue haired lover. He'd clean their house all by himself, do all the gardening(with Aoba's permission since Aoba loved gardening), and fix anything & everything that technically went wrong. The young blue haired male of course always said he didn't have do all those things, but he felt he had to. It wasn't like he did much since his lover payed for the house/bills, had a job, got the groceries, cooked, did the gardening, and always no matter what even when clear breaks thing; tells him he loves him.

Clear was a broken man when his lover got angry with him and he didn't like when the silent treatment took place so he tried his best to keep the younger man happy. It didn't matter if it hasn't been his fault; he felt that Aoba should always be happy. No matter what, he would make him happy, because he loved him more than anything. He also knows Aoba tries to do the same thing, yet he rather see his love smile then push himself to keep the peace.

That was Clear's job.

To keep his wonderful bluenette happy and loving him and only him.

 

 


	8. Aoba & Koujaku

Aoba shuddered for the twelfth time that day as he hung out with Clear and (Human) Ren. All three had just ordered cheesecakes to eat outside of the little dinner called "Cake Palace". However once Aoba sat at the outdoor tables he felt like someone was watching him. Usually this feeling always seemed to somehow appear, but right now it felt stronger and more pronounced.

He hoped he wasn't getting stalked again. Misuki had done that once. Clear then being the second. Mink had outright openly stalked him. Noiz broke into his house; he still does. Now that just leaves his boyfriend. Then again Koujaku had been "watching over" him for years so he'd never do it again. Sure the raven was obsessed, but not THAT obsessed.

'Maybe it's Virus and Trip.' He tries to convince himself, but it couldn't be them. They both have high paying jobs that need constant attention. It wouldn't be them. He sighs.

Clears the first one to notice. "Aoba-Sama are you all right? You haven't eaten you're cheesecake."

The bluenette blinks and looks at the slightly melting pastry. "Really, I haven't noticed."

Ren then gives him a wide smile. "Don't worry Aoba. Everything's fine, I'm sure of it." Clear nods in agreement.

Aoba sighs again, but smiles. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He then begins to eat his cheesecake with more enthusiasm.

Meanwhile in the distance sat Koujaku fuming behind a tree. "Why can't that be me?!"

 

 


	9. Aoba & Noiz

Aoba sighed as he looked in the full body mirror and turned his head from side to side to see his neck. Then he checked his thighs and chest. They were littered with huge hickeys and bite marks. "There's too many! How am I supposed to hide them all?!" They were everywhere and he's not putting on makeup. He won't be lowered to that after being forced to were girly clothing whenever they went out. It was just shortshorts, tangtops, oversized sweaters, but they were for women so it counts!

He guesses that's why they've been at it like rabbits for the past three weeks.

Noiz having a huge kink about his clothing and marking him. Not as surprising as the bluenette would have thought, but it's just... Weird. Couldn't he at least refrain from leaving so many marks? It's annoy how Aoba has to hide them, but can't because of his clothing. I mean seriously, he's marked all over!

Aoba sighs again and looks for and answer to his next question.

Why did Noiz like picking out outfits that showed off all the marks the blond leaves on his body?

 

 


	10. Aoba & Mink

Mink looked down at the sleeping bluenette on his lap with a hint of a smile. It's a wonder how the other can fall a sleep on him. Mink was a hard man mind and body so it must be uncomfortable for Aoba.

He didn't want to move him though, since he'd finally gotten his chance to have the bluenette this close without being banned to the couch. Cuddling wasn't something Mink could just ask for. Even if he had a influence on the younger male the one with the real power in the relationship is Aoba. Mink wasn't a talkative person so the job was always left to Aoba.

His lover is the rebellious type after all so of course he wanted control over some things. Mink would let him as long as he didn't leave. Plus it wasn't that rare to have Aoba use him like a pillow, but out still surprised him. Even if his face didn't show it much.

Mink sighs and pulls the sleeping bluenette into a hug and buries his face into the younger's neck.

Gosh, he really loved this boy so much.

 

 


	11. Aoba & Clear

Clear chuckles as he sees Aoba blush from the small peck on the cheek he'd given him. It was strange how the bluenette still got nervous even after a small kiss. Yet it seemed like the cutest thing in the world to Clear. The best part is that he got one in return and that Aoba blushed even more when he gave them.

It's absolutely adorable.

"Aoba-san?"

"Eh?"

Clear smiles and points to his lips. "I want one here too!"

The bluenette blushes even more and covers his face with his hands. "N-No."

"But Aoba-san!"

"No."

Clear frowns, but smiles again getting a great idea. "Nah, Aoba-san... Just one peck?" The bluenette looks at him through his hands, contemplating over it.

"Okay." Aoba says softly, hands now resting in his lap. He leans over about lightly kiss the white haired man, but was met halfway and is toppled to the floor by Clears weight. "Clear wha-" He couldn't finish what he wanted to ask since soft lips were occupying his own. Then something soft, wet and slick invades his mouth and he moaned in surprise.

Clear grins through the kiss before forcing his tongue deeper, sweeping it over every nook and cranny until Aoba's a withering and moaning mess. The white haired man then leans back from his lovers lips and smiles. "Nah, Aoba-San? My I have another?"

Still panting from the first one the bluenette dazedly stared at him. "Yeah."

 

 


	12. Aoba & Koujaku

Koujaku knew that sometimes he did some really dumb things. Some of them being the fact that he fights with Noiz all the time which is really immature for a man his age or drooling openly over a -very signal- Aoba (and possibly stalking him too).

Today for incense was a tiny bit different. He still fought with Noiz and ogled Aoba like usual. However, this time he caught sight of Aboa bending over. When he saw that his eyes couldn't stop staring at the round tight jean clad ass. His hands were twitching to touch it and his mouth watered over so much that he had to constantly wipe it away every five seconds.

'S-so round.' The raven thinks. Then the bluenette bends even more, back arched in a catlike stretch. 'Dear god.' Those were last few words he thought before he bolted forward hands out stretched and grabbed.

 

* * *

 

_-The Next Day-_

"You're an idiot." Noiz states to the injured raven in the hospital bed with his forehead wrapped in guise, two sprained wrists, and a few cracked ribs.

Koujaku smiles with a dopey grin since he's hopped up on pain meds. "It...was...worth it."

Noiz just shakes his head. "Dumbass."

 

 


End file.
